


Red Velvet Christmas Story

by Lhler



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhler/pseuds/Lhler
Summary: What happens when Wendy and Irene drop their daughter off at their friends' house right before the holidays?// Also posted on AFF with the same title.





	Red Velvet Christmas Story

Irene, Wendy, and their beloved daughter Yerim were snuggled up together on the couch in their living room on a cold December morning watching some children's show in which Wendy and Irene had no interest in at all, Yerim watched it with great enthusiasm while Irene and Wendy were secretly stealing kisses from each other. But Yerim had a serious thought on her mind that had been bugging her all morning.  
"Mommy when is Christmas?"  
"It's in 4 days sweetie" Irene replied in a soft voice.  
"Why can't Christmas be now?"  
Irene giggled at her daughter who stomped her foot on the floor, barely emitting a sound. Yerim LOVED Christmas and she would always talk about how she wanted to celebrate it, even on her own birthday. Maybe it was because Yerim was the only small child in the family as neither of her parents had any siblings so she would be in the center of attention, but her parents were fairly rich as well so Yerim would always get very spoiled when it came to presents. This also meant that her parents had a lot of wrapping to do the days before the big holiday and so Yerim would be over at a family friend's house. The friend's name was Seulgi and she lived together with her friend Joy, all three of them would watch movies and play in the snow while Irene and Wendy were stressing over all of the work they had to do.  
"You'll just have to wait a couple of more days, it is not that hard to do" Wendy tried to reassure her.  
Yerim pouted and laid flat on her stomach with her face almost embedded into a corner of the couch. Irene smiled at her daughter as she stroked her back.  
"But you will get to spend time with Seulgi and Joy, don't you usually love doing that?"  
"I do" Yerim's mumble could barely be heard at all.  
"If you get dressed and bring down your little suitcase I'll drive you to their apartment, " Said Wendy who knew that there was a lot of work to do at home.  
Without any protest, Yerim pulled her head out of the corner and sat up, slowly beginning to walk upstairs to her bedroom. When she was gone Irene took the opportunity to kiss Wendy in a way that wouldn't have been possible if their daughter would have been there. They would have gone further if Yerim had taken any longer than she did.  
"I'm done now mom, please let me go to Ddeulgi and Sootan now"  
Although they had just been interrupted from doing something they both had been longing for Wendy and Irene could not be mad at Yerim after asking a simple question with so much aegyo. Wendy and Irene both stood up with flushed faces and took Yerim to the front door where she put on her shoes. The small family of three went outside, Yerim held onto her parents' hands as she was afraid to slip on the ice that had formed on the driveway. During the car ride, they all sang along to Christmas songs playing on the radio until they had arrived outside of an apartment complex in which two familiar people lived, in fact, two girls were already waiting for Yerim outside. The two girls ran up to the car as fast as they could without falling and opened the rear door when the car had fully stopped, taking Yerim out and pulling her into a bear hug. Irene and Wendy stepped out of the vehicle and greeted their friends, also saying farewell to their beloved daughter.  
"Bye dear, we'll see you in three days, " Irene said as she hugged the little girl before boarding the car along with Wendy again.  
Yerim, Seulg, and Joy went inside and rode the elevator up to the eleventh floor. The little girl ran out of the elevator and down the hallway stopping in front of an all too familiar door, the two older girls watched the precious little one.  
The whole evening was spent drawing and playing various games like tag, as the night approached Seulgi and Joy were already tired to the point where they could fall asleep on the toilet but Yerim seemed to have more energy than any living creature.  
"Can we go outside and play in the snow?" Yerim begged as she jumped around on the sofa."  
"Can't we do that tomorrow?" Joy asked in which she thought was a polite manner to the little child.  
"It's no fun being here anymore" Yerim pouted.  
Seulgi grabbed Yerim's hand stopping her from jumping any longer and pulled her onto her lap.  
"We can play in the snow tomorrow baby girl, it's too dark now" Seulgi cooed.  
"Okay"  
Seulgi seemed to have an effect on Yerim as the little girl relaxed in her arms and slowly fell asleep.  
"I still can not believe how you do that"  
"Do what?"  
"Make her calm and all that, she would never do that if I tried"  
"Maybe I'm able to connect with kids"  
"That's not fair, I am the one who wants a child"  
Seulgi smiled teasingly at the complaining girl beside her, Seulgi wanted a child but Joy had wanted one for as long as she could remember and the fact that Seulgi herself seemed to be better with children entertained her.

The next day Yerim seemed to have no energy at all as she was still asleep at 10 am when Joy checked up on her in the small guest room in their apartment. She had kicked off her blanket and her pillow was on the floor, her body was like that of a starfish. Joy picked up Yerim's blanket and pillow and put them on the foot of the bed before quietly trying to wake her up.  
"Yerim-ah don't you want to play in the snow?"  
Joy's question was met with a cute groan from Yerim.  
"Come on, let's eat something"  
Yerim opened her eyes slowly, seemed like the mention of food grabbed her attention. Joy pulled the little girl to her feet and the duo walked to the kitchen where Seulgi was in the midst of making coffee. Yerim seated herself on one of the chairs and began munching on a piece of toast, glancing over at the coffee maker.  
They all ate together while chatting about what was on the agenda that day, the two adults had planned on being outside which Yerim liked the idea of. Seulgi then excused herself to the bathroom and Joy announced that she would be looking for their winter clothes. Now was the perfect time for Yerim to execute the plan that she had on her mind, you see her parents had always told her that you get energy from coffee but had never allowed her to drink it but now it was in a cup in front of her and no one was there to stop her. Carefully she reached over the table and slowly brought the cup in her hands to her lips, tasting the now cold liquid. The fact that it was cold did not seem to face her as she continued to take sips of the coffee. Yerim had drunk all of the remaining coffee and placed the cup on the table again, she then felt extremely energized and wanted to move, quickly. She ran out of the kitchen and into the living room, out of the living room and into one of the bedrooms, out of the bathroom and into the kitchen again. There she was met with a worried Seulgi and Joy who immediately scolded her for drinking coffee, telling her that it was dangerous for her to drink it.  
Throughout the whole day, Yerim was sulking while playing and the two adults in charge felt a bit guilty even if they knew that they did the right thing.  
"Yerim I'm sorry for yelling at you," Seulgi said as she tried to hug the little girl.  
"No, I will NOT forgive you unnie!"  
Seulgi then realized that she was way stronger than Yerim and picked her up, snuggling her. Yerim was stiff at first but then relaxed a little, emitting quiet sniffles.  
"What is wrong baby girl?"  
"I'm sorry"  
"Don't cry, you didn't know"  
Yerim brought her head to Seulgi's neck and stayed there for most of the night receiving jealous glances from Joy, but who was she actually jealous of?

\-----

The time had come for Yerim to go back home to her parents. Seulgi, Joy, and Yerim were waiting outside for Irene and Wendy to come pick the little girl up and they were all freezing despite having thick winter clothes on.  
"Can't the weather just cooperate with people for once?"  
At that moment it began snowing heavily.  
"Apparently not"  
Irene and Wendy's car pulled up in front of them and Yerim said goodbye and hopped in the car with the help of Joy.  
At home Yerim could instantly see many presents piled up around their Christmas tree, being unable to contain her excitement she ran directly to it and touched all of the gifts. Wendy had to pull her away from it all and distract her with something else until the next day, which would be hard as the living room was a passageway to the kitchen from the staircase to the second floor of the house and Yerim would run around the house a lot. Wendy had been trying all sorts of methods like bribing her with candy and a day at the amusement park, nothing seemed to work for more than 5 minutes though. Irene could not help as she had to do some last-minute preparations so Wendy was on her own, she had thought of simply just locking Yerim in her room but Irene was quick to shout that she wasn't allowed to so as it was "too cruel". Maybe Wendy was just wanted to watch TV instead of chasing her daughter around all evening. At last Yerim had gotten too tired to do anything and fell asleep in her bed at night, excited for the following day.

"WAKE UP IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!!"  
A shout could be heard from the upstairs hallway coming closer to Irene and Wendy's bedroom. Yerim had woken her parents up and they both cursed the winter holiday for making their daughter into a Christmas fanatic. Yerim opened the bedroom door and ran to the huge bed where her parents had been sleeping until a few seconds ago, jumping on top of it (and accidentally on Irene and Wendy a few unfortunate times). Irene then quickly pulled her daughter into an embrace as an attempt to not get any more injuries caused by her.  
"Can we go to the tree and open presents now?"  
"Can't you wait a bit?" Wendy asked as she was ready to fall asleep again.  
"Please?" Yerim asked with a cute pout"  
"Only if you have a present for us"  
Yerim jumped off of the bed and ran to her room, bringing back a drawing portraying the family of three. Wendy accepted it as a gift and they all went downstairs so that Yerim could open her endless amount of presents. It took her two hours to open all of them and ten minutes for her to play with half of the gifts before she got tired of them. They then ate breakfast and got ready to go to Irene's mom's house where they would be celebrating with many other relatives.  
As they got home they were all pretty tired, Irene was carrying her daughter who was asleep and Wendy was carrying her daughter's new presents that she got from various family members. They all fell asleep, satisfied with the day.

The next morning the two adults in the house woke up hearing a sob coming from the room next door when they saw what was happening they knew that they had a hell of a day coming.  
"I want Christmas!!!" Yerim cried out and her parents almost began crying too but for another reason.


End file.
